Electronic mail or email, which typically involves a text message that is sent via an electronic network such as the Internet from a sender to one or more recipients, is ubiquitously used all over the world for a wide variety of applications ranging from personal to industrial applications and the like. Email is typically implemented using a variety of email clients such as Outlook™, Outlook Express, etc.
Often, emails are involved in establishing email conversations or email threads in which succeeding emails usually contain copies of any related preceding emails. A given user may have, as a result of such email conversations/threads, a series of email messages that are related to one another in a listing of the user's email messages (e.g., as stored in an “inbox”), where one of the listed email messages contains the contents of one or more of the other listed email messages.
Given the large number of email messages that can collect in a user's inbox, and given the large number of related email messages that can be contained in a given email conversation/thread, a user can find difficulty keeping-up with and reading all of his or her email messages. Where the user's inbox in particular includes numerous email messages and the contents of those email messages are contained in subsequent email messages of the user, it can be especially inefficient for a user to review all of the related email messages, since this often will involve repeatedly reviewing the same contents in multiple email messages.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if an improved email system and/or method were developed and, more particularly, if an improved email system and/or method that allowed for more efficient review of related email messages by a user could be developed.